The Royal GUARDIANS
by atsuki.knight
Summary: Every ruler needs a few men he can count on to tell him the truth - whether he likes it or not.
1. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER**

**+ I DO OWN NOTHING +**

NOTE: This DISCLAIMER is FOR ALL of the CHAPTERS in THIS FANFICTION.

sorry to lazy to type disclaimer at the chapters

* * *

><p><strong>TITLE: The Royal Guardians<strong>

**TYPE: AU**

**RATING: K+ _for now_**

**PAIRINGS:**

All of the guardians will have their own pair. NO YAOI.

Each Guardian will have their own story.

vote for the one who you want to be first to get a partner.

the POLL is NOW SO ON!

who will you pick

- the raging storm

- the oblivious rain

- the deceiving mist

- the EXTREME sun

- the aloof cloud

-the accepting sky

well the thunder's story will be the last...

VOTE WISELY!


	2. Sneak Peak

**THE LORD OF THE STORM**

**.**

_Lord of Storm._

_I am writing to you because you appear to be somewhat lesser idiot than other gentleman. The gossip sheets have made much of your friend's marriage to a common gamble, yet you continue to acknowledge her, exhibiting excellent judgment for one of your species._

_Therefore I chose to trust you with something recently come to my attention. I believe that there is a plot against the "throne" brewing at this moment, the details of which I shall delineate on the following pages._

_What you do with this information concerns me not at all. I do not care to further waste my time on to the affairs of the Great Clam. _

_- Chameleon._

…**(~.^)…**

**THE LORD OF THE RAIN**

**.**

"We're moving."

The man beside me spoke into the microphone in his sleeve, and I knew the words weren't for me. Everywhere I turned, I felt the eyes of trained professionals staring, seeing, and recording everything. Part of me wanted to break free of the big men in dark suits that flanked me on either side; another part wanted to marvel at the bomb-sniffing dogs who were examining boxes twenty meters away.

Walking through the hotel lobby, I couldn't help but remember my first assignment. Notice things.

I scanned the masses of old women and young girls, husbands and wives, college kids and senior citizen.

I shivered as I felt a familiar aura. I looked around and said the name I haven't spoken in years. "Takeshi."

**…(~.^)…**

**THE LORD OF THE MIST**

**.**

"You are such a bad influence on me," she whispered. "Give me my necklace, you rouge." Stifling a giggle, she reached into his coat pocket, but he captured her hand, whirling her around so that she found herself backed up against the closed door. She narrowed her eyes at him, fighting a smile. "

Lean and tall, his body packed with compact muscles beneath his formal black evening clothes, he braced one hand on the door by her head and leaned toward her, dangling the necklace before her eyes. "Want it? Come and get it."

**…(~.^)…**

**THE LORD OF THE CLOUD**

**.**

"Let me." His voice is deep enough to make me quiver, but not a growl.

My breath catches in my throat. "I told you never to come here again."

"I cannot stay away." He rises behind me like a fortress, a wall of strength and protection that will never fail me, but I cannot resist him.

"I lo-"

I stop him with trembling fingers over his lips. No. Not that. Even I dare not dream of that.

"I need you."

That was better. Not as dangerous.

I close my eyes and press my face into his muscular neck. I don't want to see his features, for if he has a face he will also have a name – and I must never know it.

**…(~.^)…**

**THE LORD OF THE SUN**

**.**

Another day, another suitor carried of in pieces. She signed as she bet to pluck a stone from the country lane. Poor Timothy, so young to be scarred for life. He'd been so brave about it.

She drew a deep breath. That was the past - this morning counted as past, didn't it? - she had never been the one to waste today on yesterday. She shrugged.

She decided to practice her shooting ability using her slingshot and targeted a branch near the road. she pulled the strap of the slingshot as far as possible and let go.

CRASH!

**…(~.^)…**

**THE LORD OF THE SKY**

**.**

Shadow sculpted his sharp profile as he watched the crowded ballroom from the dim, high balcony; in the oscillating glow of the wall candle, he seemed to flicker in and out materiality like some elegant phantom.

Preparation was all, and he had been meticulous. With a musing expression, Lord Vongola Decimo lifted his crystal goblet to his lips, pausing to inhale its mellow bouquet before he drank. He did not yet know his enemies' names or faces, but he could feel then inching closer like so many jackals. No matter what. He was ready.

There was nothing left to do now but watch and wait.

**…(~.^)…**

**THE LORD OF THE THUNDER/LIGHTNING**

**.**

Andrea Marcotti slowly mends her broken heart, devoting herself to her new position as lady's companion to the Lady Otavio Bovino – until her peaceful life is turned upside down by a visit from the "Devil" Bovino, the old woman's untamed nephew –a dangerously handsome man whose wicked reputation hides a tortured soul.


	3. the GUARDIANS

_Every ruler needs a few men he can count on __to tell him the truth_

_- whether he want to hear it or not._

Created in the time when the ruler found himself overrun with "advisors" more concerned with their own agendas that will do no good for the whole...

...the GUARDIANS were selected from the ruler's own childhood friends. Lords all, and bound by loyalty rather that selfish motives...

... these men took the form of the elements that surrounds the sky...

... to act as the shield of deceit and the sword of truth in the name of the sky.

THE GUARDIAN OF STORM which is continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests.

THE GUARDIAN OF RAIN that become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away.

THE GUARDIAN OF SUN, destroying the misfortune that attacks the Family with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area."

THE GUARDIAN OF THUNDER that draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Family, serving as a lightning rod.

THE GUARDIAN OF MIST, creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Family's true form intangible with visions of deceit.

THE GUARDIAN OF CLOUD,to be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind.

... and the ruler...

THE GUARDIAN OF SKY, Guardians of Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them.

The appointment is for life

- the commitment is absolute.

for it is true that

the the iron bars of duty

cage the hearts and souls of...

... the GUARDIANS.


End file.
